


Размер не имеет значения

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Falling In Love, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Idiots in Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Стив никак не может перестать рисовать Тони. И Баки. И себя...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Размер не имеет значения

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на разницу в росте (в глазах фандома), полиаморию, идиотов в любви.

— А скажи-ка мне, Барнс, какой у тебя рост? — спросил Тони, не отрывая взгляда от руки Баки, над которой работал последние полчаса. 

Стив, сидевший на диване и бессознательно набрасывавший в альбоме эскизы пальцев и кистей Тони, чтобы потом, в будущем, использовать их в какой-то из своих работ, а может, просто смотреть часами, бездумно пролистывая страницы альбома, напрягся. Тони прекрасно знал рост Баки и вообще все параметры Мстителей, так к чему это показное любопытство?

Чутье его не обмануло. Баки насмешливо глянул на Стива, словно знал прекрасно, что творится в его альбомах и в его душе, и, растягивая гласные, нарочно выпячивая бруклинский акцент, ответил:

— Интересный ты человек, Тони. Как позволять мне отдрачивать тебе в коридоре — так я Баки, а как узнать обо мне то, что тебе и так известно, — так я сразу Барнс. 

Стив, который именно в этот момент глотнул чая, чтобы скрыть свое волнение перед двумя самыми дорогими для него на свете людьми, почувствовал, как жидкость устремляется не в то горло, и судорожно закашлялся. 

— Отдро… Что? 

— Отдрото, Стиви, отдрото. И не делай такое лицо, словно впервые услышал это слово. 

— А что, нет? — заинтересовался Тони, ни на миг не отвлекаясь от своей работы. Впрочем, уши и шея у него полыхали будь здоров. У Стива все зачесалось, настолько захотелось нарисовать его еще раз именно таким, наглым и смущенным одновременно. Словно предыдущей тысячи раз было мало. 

— Нет, Тони, и даже не во второй, — снисходительно пояснил Баки. — Словно ты сам не знаешь. 

— Не соскакивай с темы Бар… Баки. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — попытался замять вопрос со взаимной дрочкой Тони, и кто бы знал, как Стив ему был благодарен. Не то чтобы он верил, что Баки так просто отстанет от него — от них. Он и сам хотел бы прояснить несколько моментов, желательно прямо сейчас, но слишком страшно было ошибиться и принять желаемое за действительное. Вдруг все, что сказал до этого Баки, не более чем шутка? 

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? Хочешь рассчитать идеальный уровень проникновения? Глубину залегания простаты? Или что? 

— Не думал, что для этого нужны какие-то математические расчеты, — ответил Тони, — но видишь ли, какое дело, Баки, — Тони голосом выделил имя, и Стиву ужасно захотелось узнать, как звучит Тони, когда кричит имя Баки за миг до оргазма. Так же сексуально как сейчас или ещё круче? 

— В интернете люди уверены, что мы втроем давно и прочно трахаемся, как кролики… 

— Протестую! Продолжительность полового акта у кролика в среднем составляет одну минуту. Если уж сравнивать с животным миром, то я скорее лев. 

— Что, не божья коровка? — заржал Тони, задвигая панель и откладывая инструменты в сторону. 

— Думаю, даже Стиви не хватит на девять часов беспрерывного секса, а ведь он у нас эталон, — пожал плечами Баки. 

— Я смотрю, ты у нас скромный парень, — констатировал Тони, начиная убирать инструменты в соответствующие боксы. 

— Да я вообще бриллиант неограненный, если ты еще не заметил, — подмигнул ему Баки. — Но кто-то сейчас сам пытается соскочить с темы, и это после того, как разжег мой интерес… 

— Ладно, ладно, только ради твоего интереса… На чем я там закончил? 

— Ты еще толком и не начинал. Но разговор шел про то, что люди хотят увидеть в нашем исполнении секс втроем. Прекрасная идея, между прочим. 

— Они не просто хотят увидеть. ДЖАРВИС меня намедни познакомил с некоторыми перлами устного народного творчества, гуляющего на просторах интернета… 

— Если оно записано, то уже не устное. 

— Умник. Так вот, я могу смириться с тем, что какие-то неофиты описывают как, положим, Стив втрахивает меня в стену, или ты, Баки, отсасываешь мне стоя на коленях, все это с соответствующими грамматическими ошибками и чудесами физиологии типа самоочищающихся задниц и звуков, которые я издаю. Никогда не собирался мяукать во время секса, но почти каждый пятый автор уверен в том, что именно так я реагирую на член в собственной заднице. Ладно, проехали. Но в последнее время в сети появилось огромное количество артов — прекрасного, кстати качества, — где фигурируем мы трое, но с совершенно неправдоподобными пропорциями. Ты там, Барнс, как минимум на голову выше меня, хотя я точно знаю, что мы практически одного роста. 

— Когда ты на каблуках. А без них ты ниже на десять… 

— На девять! 

— Ладно, на девять сантиметров. 

— Но Стив там вообще квадрат! Больше нас с тобой вместе взятых. И ладно бы только это! Но о чем, хотелось бы мне знать, думал художник, когда рисовал мой плечевой пояс? 

— А что не так с твоим плечевым поясом? Задницу, надеюсь, хорошо нарисовал? 

— К заднице претензий нет. Улетная задница. Но моя мускулатура! Где все бицепсы и трицепсы и дельтовидные мышцы? Обидно вдвойне, учитывая, сколько времени я потратил, обрастая ими. 

— Ай-ай-ай, Стиви, как нехорошо делать из Тони субтильного подростка, — обернулся Баки к Стиву, и тот впервые, наверное, пожалел, что выбрал в друзья такого засранца. Ну ладно, не пожалел, друг из Баки до этого был наилучший, так что понять бы, к чему он сейчас ведет. Неужели решил? Или нет? 

На всякий случай Стив попробовал прикинуться наивным дурачком, надеясь, что, как и многие разы до этого, прокатит. 

— А при чем тут я? — вполне натурально удивился он и захлопал ресницами, точно зная, какой эффект это оказывает на окружающих. 

На Тони вроде подействовало, а вот Баки только фыркнул и продолжил:

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не специально, а случайно исказил пропорции? Ни за что не поверю! У тебя же идеальный глазомер! 

— Это был не я! — совершенно не солидно пискнул Стив. 

— Правда? — задумчиво спросил Тони, — А мне понравилось. Ну не разница в габаритах, если честно, а общий посыл. Знаешь, даже захотелось на миг, чтобы это стало правдой: встать между вами двумя, позволить не просто зажать, чтобы не мог ничего сам и вы меня с двух сторон, а заботиться и оберегать, как я сам… Ну, кхм, дальше тебе, наверное, не интересно. 

— Я этого не говорил! — впервые за разговор по-настоящему испугался Стив. Ведь если Тони сейчас решит, что ему, Стиву, не интересно, то это конец всему. Надеждам, мечтам, чаяниям. И что тогда делать с тихой нежностью, перехватывающей горло всякий раз, когда он видит Тони? Или Баки с Тони? Что делать со своей любовью? 

— Так скажи, — тихо и непривычно серьезно попросил Тони. — Скажите оба. Если есть что сказать. Если то, что между нами… Если оно есть — между нами. А не просто взаимная дрочка. А то, может, я себе, как те ребята на фансайтах, напридумывал всякого… 

Баки глянул на Стива коротко, мол, ну давай, сопляк, не дрейфь, шагнул к Тони и обнял по настоящему. Стиву на миг показалось, что для него там нет и никогда не было места, но он упрямо мотнул головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, и обнял Тони со спины, как всегда, во время всех их битв, поддерживая и защищая, и переплетая пальцы с пальцами Баки на бедрах Тони, наконец-то почувствовал, что вот сейчас все правильно и как надо. Ну, за исключением того, что он так ничего не сказал Тони. 

Баки улыбнулся ему, словно прочел мысли, как всегда, насмешливо и тепло. «Я с тобой до конца», — подумалось Стиву, и он одновременно с Баки наклонился к уху Тони. 

Произнести три слова оказалось на удивление легко.


End file.
